Never Forget
by OnyxCryLotus
Summary: Final Fantasy High School AU. I never written an AU before so... Yeah! Enjoy! Coarse language a bit!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy AU.  
Requested by my sister! I've never written a FF fic before, let alone a High School AU. I hope I did okay!

-  
BAMM!  
Aloud noise was heard in the empty basement corridor. It made Hope Estheim jump lightly, wven thought he was the one carrying them. Thank god there wasn't any teachers or surveillance passing by, or they would've asked the little second year what he was doing going around the school with out a ticket. He bent down to take his books, and another figure bent down to help him. Oh snap the principal.  
"My, my, Hope. You shouldn't be carrying all this by yourself!" he said, handing the boy a few books. "which teacher are you making this errand for?"  
Hope took the books and piled them neatly on the floor before taking them up in his scrawny arms.  
"I meed to take them to miss Tifa for miss Yuffie." Hope answred politly. He noticed a student he'd never seen before standing beside the principal. She was tall and skinny, with light pink hair that was was curled below her ear and that seemed to be mostly shoved on her right shoulder. She had long straight long bangs that completely hid her forehead, but only partially left eye. Her eyes were sharp and of a greyish color. She glanced quickly at Hope, top to bottom while the principal introduced her.  
"Hope, this is our new transfer student who will be attending classes tomorrow. Her name is-"  
"Lightning."  
she blushed when she realized she'd cut the pricipal, but he paid no attention to it and let her continue after exhanging looks. He was a very good man.  
"My name is Lightning Farron." she streched a hand to him. "Nice to meet you."  
"I'm Hope Estheim. A-and I'd love to shake your hand, but um..." he lowered his head to the pile of books in his arms, smiling nervously.  
The principle chuckled and glanced at his clock. he gasped silently and the vice president, Noctis Lucis Cealum, called out to him by the end of the empty corridor. He's a very serious man. Sharp eyes that seem to throw daggers at everyone sometimes, with a cold personality to match. He has black Spikey hair and he's almost always in a suit. It's a little hard imagining him in something else. Most female arudenta think that he's really attractive, but to their dismay the man is already married. I mean look at that silver ring on him. It's the only accesory he wears.  
He glanced at Hope, smilled lightly and turned to the principal.  
"Sir, we're going to be late for the meeting." he said.  
"Yes, but miss Lightning here..."  
"I appologize but we don't have time... Hope, could you take Lightning on a tour of the campus?"  
"H-huh? Me?"  
The vice-president put a hand on his shoulder before dragging a worried principle away. "We're counting on you. Here's a note for your teacher and a ticket."  
"Ah, wait, sir!" Hope cried out. He stared at the ticket and the note on his pile of books, and sighed.  
"W-well, I guess I'm in charge of showing you around.." he said nervously.  
"Yeah. While we're at it, let me help you with that." and she took half of Hope's books no sweat. "Where should we take this to?"  
"T-the library.."  
"Alright then."  
she started walking the opposite way to destination.  
"U-um, Lightning..."  
"Yeah?"  
"The library's this way."  
He saw her blush lightly as she walked back to him. Her head low, she muttered "You lead." in a shy tone.  
Hope chukled and started walking towards two big symetrical wooden doors, with coloured glass covering half their surfaces. Lightning turned to Hope.  
"This... Is the library, right?"  
"Oh, I guess the principal didnt tell you."  
"Then tell me."  
"Okay well... Our school was built after a big Tsunami hid this town and the neighboring ones. It caused many buildings to collide together. The north part of the old school collided with a chruch, and when they decided to rebuilt the school, the principle wanted to keep the main parts of the church to create a library, since the school didnt have one yet."  
"The principal has been the principal for that long?"  
"I guess so."  
"I see. Thanks for telling me. Should we go in now?"  
"Yeah. I think miss Tifa is there." He nods, before pushing the door open with his back.  
The inside was, compared to Lightning's imagination, beautiful.

There was a small corridor that lasted two steps, hiding the librarians glassed windowed offices on the right, with the counter at the left.  
There was long black carpet layed out just like in a real church, while instead of chairs, it was pairs of working tables. A little further were large bookshelves, with stairs on both side, leading to a blocked second floor. There was a few more books up there, and the floor went on but you couldn't see much. Behind the bookshelves were two rooms, classroom sized, that were for team assignments, but it turned out to be one of the many meet-up places for friends during the morning, according to Hope.

A tall, long haired woman appeared behind the counter. She gasped when she saw Hope.  
"I thought I heard voices! It's you Hope!" she smiled brightly.  
She turned Lightning. "Who's your friend? Oh, don't tell me she's your girlfriend Hope!"  
The students both blush. Hope is the first one to raise his voice.  
"N-no! Lightning is..!" he stops talking, realizing that his voice echoed a bit. "Lightning is a transfer student. S-she's gonna start attending classes tomorrow."  
Lightning nods, still blushing lightly. "Nice to meet you."  
The woman smiles back warmly. "It's always great to see new faces around here. I'm Tifa, me and my friend Cloud are the ones in charge of the library."  
"They're much more than friends." Hope whsipered to her.  
"I heard that." Tifa scolded him with a playful tone.  
Hope chuckled as he put his books on the counter. Lightning did the same and heard someone's steps from the computer rooms. She turned and saw a tall blond man, with eyes probably as sharp as her, framed by glasses.  
Tifa smiled at him. "Cloud, have you met the transfer student?"  
He took his glasses off and slid them in his shirt pocket. "No. Is that her?"  
Cloud had a somewhat deep and clear voice. He also had spikey hair like the vice-president and his looks were about on the same level, according to female students. He often wore a buttoned shirt with simple jeans, and when it was cold he would have a light jacket. One of his trademarks that makes him attractive was that he was as silent as he was strong. And he didn't talk much, so I'm sure you know what I mean.  
Lightning nodded. "Pleasure to meet you."  
Cloud stepped to the counter in front of her. "Likewise. I hope you like it here at the academy."  
"Thank you."

They exit the library, ans Hope shows her a few shortcuts around the school. When they arrive on the first floor (the principal showed her from the top to bottom, passing the 2nd and 3rd floor first), they bump into a few students in the stairs. It was a boy carrying a girl. Lightning recognized her and skipped a few steps to join her, shouting her name.  
"Serah!"  
The boy lifted his head. He was Noel, Hope's good friend. Serah was his good friend too, but they didn't talk much. They just had alot of simliar classes.  
Noel was half a head taller then Hope, brown hair that stopped inthe middle of his neck, with long bangs that hid part of his forehead. He wasn't as smart as Hope, but Noel was more of the physical type. With the Hope's help, he had notes that were a little above average.  
Serah was just as tall as Hope, with light pink hair like Lightning, part of it cut short with the rest tied into a curly tail on the side of her head. She had bangs a little shorter than Lightning, and she was a little skinnier than her too. Serah's really pretty and smart, friends with everyone but she passes barely in sports, because she has many health problems. It's not the first time she's fainted in class. Judging by their clothes, They were in gym class.

Hope hopped to Noel's side. "Is she okay?"  
Noel nodded. "Yeah, she just needs to lay down."  
"Do you want help? We're heading to the second anyways."  
"I'll take her." Lightning said firmly. And before Noel could say anything, she had taken Serah from his arms. "Where's the infirmary?"  
"Hold on, we'll get there." Noel said, lifting a hand.  
"Noel, come on." Hope sighed

When they let Serah lat down in a bed in the infirmary, Noel came closer to Hope.  
"Who is she anyways?" he whispered to him.  
"Lightning is a transfer student."  
"Oohh.."  
Serah opened her eyes and saw Lightning.  
"Light? Am I dreaming?" she said in a weak voice, trying to smile.  
"No Serah, I'm here." she said, smiling back. Hope caught a glimpse of that and turned away, blushing.  
Noel stepped towards them.  
"You know the transfer student, Serah?"  
Serah giggled as Lightning helped her sit up. "We're sisters."  
Eyes widened. "Oh."  
Serah turned back to Lightning. "Im so happy you're here... But where are you living?"  
"Im staying in an appartement with our aunt. I'll move out when I'm 18 though."  
"Light... You know you can come live with us..."  
Lightning lowered her head, and shook it.  
"No, you know I can't do that."  
"Light..."  
"I am going to attend this school though. So I'll see you tomorrow, Serah." the girl smiled before dragging Hope out of the room. She took a deep breath and turned back to Hope, who was lost in all this.  
"Got anywhere else we should go?"  
"Um... The reception, the cafeteria and the Gym."  
"Wasn't there a gym on the second?"  
"We have two gyms. A small on on the second, with a dance room beside it, and the gym on the first is bigger, with the musculation room beside it."  
"I see... By the way, Hope.."  
"Yes?"  
"You know about this school alot..."  
"Well, my father was the one to draw rhe blueprints." he said, walking forward. Lightning joined him.  
"Your father huh... You must be proud of him"  
Hope shuddered, but Lightning didn't seem to see. He laughs quietly. "Yeah..."

Finally done! It was hard to write with school and all, but I'll try to update another chapter tomorrow.  
Please review and tell me what you think! And if I wrote something wrong, like names.  
Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy AU 2

I appologize in advance for typing errors. My labtop crashed and I needed to write the rest on my Ipod. Enjoy, second chapter! -insert zelda symphony here-

-  
"Shouldn't we get going?" said Lightning, wondering why Hope suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
"You don't want to wait for Noel?"  
"Why would we?"  
"W-well, he came from the first floor with gym clothes. So that means they were in in the big gym, or the musculation room beside."  
"But why should we wait for him?"  
Hope's glaze shifted to Lightning.  
"Wait for him = probably wait for Serah to wake up."  
Lightning stood there for a second, and then sighed. "She should rest, I don't think we should bother her."

Serah sighed, and Noel came to sit beside her bed.  
"How are you feeling?"  
she smiled weakly at him."Much better. Thanks for bringing me here again Noel."  
"Hey, now who would leave a planking unconsious girl on the cold and dusty gym floor?"  
She giggled. It wasn't the first time she suddenly had a drop in her blood pressure, causing her to faint. Alot of people had asked her about it, but everytime she would skip the details. She didn't want to go there and at some point she just smiled and ingnored the people who asked her because she was tired of telling the same story over and over again. It was too painful. Even if it was just one short phrase, it brought back too much.

"So, here's the gym." He pushed the door open. "The changing rooms are with the toilets, over there." He pointed the two corners of the gym, two idwntical doors with the sign for women and men above them, behind some sort of halfcage, like the clock above the entrance door. Probably to protect them from strong balls and stuff. The ceilling was super high, like most gyms, but this one had some sort of huge painting behind some glass, with hanging lights.  
"It's a painting that was around ever since I was born. My mom painted it."  
"Wow..."  
"She painted the one on the second floor in the library too."  
"She's amaizing.."  
Hope smiled, a little shy but happy. He stared at his feet, who were grazing the ground silently. "I know.."  
His reaction was so different from when she mentioned his father a little while ago.  
"You sure have amazing parents..." she said before turning to him.  
This time Lightning saw Hope's reaction clearly. He was in the middle of complete despair and shy happiness. The boy shaked his head and lifted it to Lightning, showing a sad smile.  
"What about you?"  
Lightning shrugged to the question. She didn't really like her parents, let alone talking about them.  
"Well, I personally don't really like them."  
"Why not?" asked Hope, titling his head.  
"Well, our father died on us." she said with a chuckle.  
"O-oh... And by 'us' you mean you and Serah?"  
She nodded. "He died of cancer, when Serah was 6. I was just 7. Our mom is still alive though."  
"B-but wait... Serah said once that she was staying with her dad..."  
"Yeah, he's our father too."  
Hope tilts his head again, lost. Lightning giggles and brings him back from his mindfucked, saying;  
"Our mom re-married when our father died."  
"O-oh..." He was scratching the back of his head. "Wait you're one year older than Serah?"  
"Yeah, I'm 17. Why?"  
"I thought you were a second year like us..."  
"Hope you're a second year?"  
"Yeah... What grade sis you think I was in?"  
"First."  
"Well I do look puny but really?"  
Lightning laughed. "Well what else do you think you look like? I'm sure some first years are taller than you."  
Hope stepped backwards, a shocked expression on his face. "Urgh, how did you know?" he said before breaking into laughs with her.

They went to the cafeteria after asking Mister Tidus to close the gym. He and Miss Rikku were the teachers.  
Tidus was very tall, with a strong body and a childish smile. He's apparently in a realashionship with one of the teachers. Miss Yuna. She was alot like Tifa, but she had short brown hair and was a little less... Yeah.  
Miss Rikku is a very energetic person, and her smile are like the rays of the sun themselves. She really resembled Miss Yuffie but unlike her, Miss Rikku didn't like learning much. Yuffie loved to fiddle around with things, and she often came close to burning the school because of her so-called 'experiences'. If Mister Vincent wasn't there to clean up after her, she would've fired and the school would have needed a new roof. Miss Rikku and Miss Yufie were about the same height, and they had almost the same radiant (that sometimes turned into mischevious) smile. Rikku had very long attached blond braids with a bandana while Yuffie has short black hair with a long headband.

Anyways, when they got the cafeteria, it was already open. The school has a unique schedule. From monday to thrusday, they finish classes at 4:50pm but on fridays they finish at 1:50pm. It's always 4 periods a day though. When they got to the counter, a huge figure greeted them.  
" 'Ello there fellas!"  
Hope flinched. "Wah!"  
The figure laughed. "Oh, it's priceless when you get scared, Hope."  
It was Barret, the school chef. He was jolly man, who's niece came to play around school sometimes. Her name is Marlene. Barret is, under his usual cooking clothes, very built. He sometimes replaces the teachers when they're absent.  
Barret is black, tall, and extremely friendly. To Hope he was super scary at first, but he turned out to be very kind and caring, one of the best friends you can have. Sometimes he does some stupid things, but Marlene is there is scold him most of the time.  
"C-c'mon, Barret! It's not funny!" Hope shouted, blushing brightly. He heard Lightning giggle beside him and blushed three shades brighter. "H-hey!"  
"Sorry, but he's right, your face was priceless."  
"See now, Hope, I ain't the only who thinks it's funny." Barret said between his laughter. "Who's the girl? Ain't seen her around before."  
"I'm Lightning, I'll be attending classs tomorrow as a third year." she said calmly, now that the laughter was gone.  
Barret turned around, hearing some steps. It was his niece, Marlene.  
"Hey there, honey! What brought you up to the front?" Barret asked merrily.  
Marlene was tall for he age, and had her brown hair tied in a braid like Areith, our school nurse. She had a few bangs along her face, so it was different. She was almost always smiling like her, though.  
"I came here because I heard Hope scream." She said behind the counter. Hope shrugged and Lightning giggled. Marlene saw the pink haired girl and tugged on her uncle's shirt.  
"Who's the pretty lady?"  
Loghtning blushed at the words. Hope chuckled and bent down to Marlene, who came from behind the counter to him for a hug.  
"She's a new student here." he said.  
Lightning bent down to her and stretched a hand, that Marlene took. It was warm.  
"What's your name?" she asked with a sweet, calming voice.  
"Marlene." she squeaked.  
"Marlene, huh? That's a pretty name."  
Marlene blushed, but took a step closer. "What's yours?"  
Lightning smiled. "My name is Lightning."

After talking a little more with Marlene, Hope and Lightning went to the reception, and met Stella. Stella was alot like Tifa, Areith and Yuna. It was a little hard when she wasn't smiling. Just like Noctis, the only accesory she wears apart from a necklace is a silver ring on her left hand. Yep, to many students dismay, most of the good lookin' teachers are taken.  
"You're Lightning, correct?" she said when she saw them coming.  
"Um, yes, that's me."  
"We have your things for you."  
"My things..? I thought I-"  
"The director took them out of his office for you. The last bell rings soon so you both can leave."  
"But M'am, it's not really soon... The last beel rings in half an hour." Hope said, a little surprised.  
"It's okay, Lightning doesn't start until tomorrow anyways. And the director said that it would be to thanks you for showing her around." Stella with a finger on her lips.  
She handed Lightning's bag and coat to her.  
"Want to go somewhere?" Lightning asked Hope.  
"E-eh? U-uh, I mean, Y-yeah, sure!" he stammered, caught off guard by the question. "Uh... I should get my stuff from my locker first."  
"Alright." She put on her long red scarf. Looked like she had a cape, 'cause it was so long.  
"You lead." She smiled at him.

Yay! Second chapter! Honestly I never thought I'd get it done ._.

Thank you very much for your reviews on my previous chapter, they kept me going c:

Please review on this one too! And tell me what you think!

I know there's no romance in the first two chapters but IT'S A COMING. (sorry to make you wait.)


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy AU 3  
Thank you so much for your reviews! Here is the chapter three!  
-more zelda symphonies-

There was a staircase connecting the third years lockers and the main entrance so Hope took that shorcut.  
when they arrived at the basement, Lightning was a little surprised to see how colorful it was.  
"Some walls were painted by the students, around this area. The club rooms and music classes are mostly here, a little further than the first years lockers. All sections have an exit close by, but the section of the third years lockers dont have one because they figured that the main entrance would do."  
Lightning ran a hand across a painting on the wall. It was a kind if mystical creature, with a fantasy background. It was titled "Odin in Vallhala". It was some sort of white horse with many eyes, and the backdround was some sort of black beaches strechting to a beautiful city further in the distance. Lightning hardly believed it was painted by a student.  
"This one is also one of my mother's works." Hope said behind her.  
"It wasn't a student who made it?"  
"No, this is what caused more paintings to appear on the basement walls. My mother last work inspirates alot of people, I guess."  
Lightning froze to the word "last". What did Hope mean by saying that?

They went to a cafe in the nearby metro. It was cold, and Canada's was cold and dry, and where Lightning used to stay in the states it was bipolar weather in winter. One day Jack Frost is nipping at everyone's noses, but it give it 24 hours and all the snow he brought is already gone. Not that he brought much anyways.

"Where are we going?" she asked, rubbing her gloved hands together.  
"Tims."  
"Tims?" she tilts her head.  
"Tims Hort- Oh, guess you didn't have that in the states. It's kind of our starbucks."  
"Ooh. Was never a big fan of their bitter coffee."  
Hope chuckles. "All coffee is that way, Lightning."  
She giggles and Hope talks about the café. It was apparently like a Dunkin's Doughnuts and Starbucks combined, but better. Lightning expirienced the difference when she tasted the hot chocolate. The ones from Starbucks left a weird after-taste, and so did this one, but it was much less present. Her eyes lid up. "This is good!" she smiled.

Hope laughed and they hung out until it was around 4. They both took rhe metro, since both lived in Montreal. He talked about the city briefly, and his phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket. It was Serah's boyfriend, Snow. He was tall and very good at sports, his health was perfect, but he didn't listen too much in class. Snow was the complete opposite of Serah, and it's one of the main reasons they're together today. They complete each other perfectly. And Serah is the only one that can handle Snow's short temper.

Hope took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. He sent him a mail inviting both him and Lightning to chinatown this weekend.  
"You know Snow too?" Lightning asked, seeing his email on Hope's phone.  
'She can read that from there? It's not far but the writing is pretty small...' "Yeah, he's my childhood friend. I met Serah when he started going out with her. You know him too?"  
"Yeah.. I never really liked that knucklehead."  
A scoff escapes from Hope's lips. Lightning smiled, happy her joke worked and continued. "But he was one of the rare people I actually trust and believe in. He hasn't made Serah cry, has he?"  
"Well, even if he did, he would do anything to make her smile again."  
"That's the kind of idiot he is." Lightning says with a smile still glued in her face.  
"Right. So, are you going to come this weekend?" His fingers were around his phone, ready to text back an answer.  
"Yeah, but I'll need someone to pick me up."  
"Oh, I can take you along the way. Your stop is the next one, right?" Hope was texting now.  
Lightning blushed lightly (get the bad pun? -lolz-) and turns away. "Yeah. When will you come and get me?"  
"Not sure. When Snow announces the time we'll meet up, I guess."  
"Alright then."  
Hope's phone receives another text. "Oh, it's Snow again."  
"What does he say this time?"  
"Meet up tomorrow instead, 'coz I got somethin' this Sat. Meet at 11, usual place."  
"Well it defiantly sounds like him." Lightning scoffed.  
Hope chuckled and the metro stops. Lightning gets out and waves a hand to Hope. "See you tomorrow."  
Hope does the same. "See you."  
When she leaves, Hope's grip on his phone tightens. He bites his lip and lowers his head.  
"Godamn it, I don't want to go home."

-

The next morning, Light wakes up to The Last Night punping loudly from her phone. She snoozes it and when it rings again she decides to wake up.  
She opens the door of the her room and turns on the lights. It's like 7:15AM and it's so dark outside. Lightning grunts and head for the bathroom. She looks at her self in the mirror and takes a tooth brush. She puts a little bit of toothpaste and starts brushing, then she strips and walks lazily in the shower. She turns rhe switch on, and cold water falls on her body, waking her by giving her shivers.  
Before heads out to get breakfeast, ahe checks her hair again. Poses a bit, and then turns the doorknob open. She locks the door and makes sure that it'll stay that way, and hums the song that woke her up this morning while jumping down the stairs. Her room was on the second floor of the complex, so she didn't need to take the elevator. The complex where she stays was pretty small, like a Motel. But she liked it that way, Lightning couldn't really handle the fancy stuff.  
She headed into a Tim Hortons and took a beagle with a coffee. When she sat down at a table in the corner she saw that someone had already taken the place. It was Hope, and he looked really tired.  
"Could I sit here?" she asks, not sure if she can see her.  
He nods, not knowing who asked him for the vacant place besides him. All he knew was that it was a girl with pink hair. Wait what?  
He lifts his head and sees Lightning settling her bag andher beagle.  
"Lightning.."  
"Took you long enough." she sat on the chair. "Good morning."  
"Good morning." he smiled at her, before returning to what he had in hand. She quickly glanced at the paper. It was huge and spread out, but it was a white blueprint so it made sense. It looked really complicated...  
She then glanced at Hope and realized he had glasses perched on his nose, with light bags unser his eyes.  
"Didn't get much sleep last night I see."  
Hope throws his pencil in his pencilcase. "Yeah, just a little extra work." He slides the glasses off his face aith a tired hand.  
Lightning watches him fold the blueprint that wasn't blue neatly and put it in a folder that he shoves into his bag, followed by his pencil and glasses cases.  
"What do you mean by extra work?" she says before taking one last bite at her beagle. Now to finish the coffee.  
"Oh, well, that's not really important." Hope throws hia back pack on his shoulder. "I'm gonna go get some coffee."  
"Okay."  
He smiles before he leaves. Two minutes later, he come back with a still steaming coffee in hand.  
"Shall we go?"  
"Really? it's just 8 right now.."she pouted.  
Hope answered with a chuckle. "Well we're in Montreal and it's pretty far. And the buses might not be in service when we get there.."  
"Buses? But we take the metro.."  
"Well the metro station is half a kilometer away from the school, and I'm sure you don't want to walk im a storm like this" he pointed outside.  
"Whoa, it was snowing peacefully two seconds ago!"  
"Guess our weather is as bipolar as yours, huh."  
"What?"  
"N-nothing! I was just thinking out loud..."  
"Okay..." she raises en eyebrow and reaches for her bag. "Let's go then."  
"Right."

When they get to the school, Hope was suddenly hugged from behind. He knows who that is~  
"Vanille!" he sais playfully. "Good morning!"  
"Gooooood morning!" she laughed, the grip on his neck tightening.  
Vanille was a first year here. Extremely cheerful, and average in everything execpt arts. Music, dancing, singing, all of that. Give her an instrument she's never touched before and she'll play a symphony. She's the same height as Hope, but her pink hair was a little darker than Lightning's. Someone was standing behind her.  
"Fang!" Lightning shouted, obviously surprised to see her.  
"Ey Light," she said in a heavy aussie tongue. "Nice to see you again."  
She stepped forward to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's been a while."  
"Yeah..."  
"Aww, don't pull that face ya niley. I missed you too."  
"Fang..."  
Fang was Vanille's cousin. She had curly long hair pulled back and a few fell on her face. Fang was better than the average in studies, but not the best. Fang she, exceled in sports. She's at the same level as Snow! She was in the third year like Lightning and Snow.  
"Have you met Vanille yet?"  
"I met her just now."  
Vanille smiles at Lightning, her chin on Hope's shoulder.  
"I've heard alot about you!" she grabbed her hands. "Nice to meet you!"  
Fang patted her head. "This ankle bitter moved here last year due to..." she pause before continuing. "Family reasons. A little like you, what." she said with a grin.  
Hope looked at the time on his phone. "Well, I have to go..."  
"Where are you going? Classes don't start until 9!" Fang stated.  
"That's like half an hour from now, Hope! Don't be so rushy!" Vanille grinned.  
"Do you have somewhere to be, Hope?" Lightning asked him.  
Hope suddenly felt tense. Lightning and Fang saw this. "Yeah, someplace to be... A-and I'm going to be late if I don't get there..." He took a few steps backwards, eyes shifting to his clock. "Ah, shit."  
He started running to the stairs. Before he closed the door, he waved the girls goodbye.

-  
I AM SORRY NO ROMANCE YET.  
So un, yeah my laptop broke down and I had to get it fixed. The whole chapter, and probably the next ones, were written on an Ipod ._.  
Please review and tell me what you think! I am annoying about that, I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Fantasy AU ④

Autor's Note:

Herow! Here is the 4th chapter! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Enjoy! -skyrim symphony this time ;)-

-  
Hope rushed through the hallways. He was running like a freak, and thank god not too many students were in school right now, because he looked really retarded.  
When he got to the principal's office, he was panting hardly. The principal smiled at him from behind his desk and invited him to sit down. Hope settled his bag against the chair and sat down, his head slightly lowered.  
"Good morning grandpa."  
"Good morning Hope. How did Lightning like the school yesterday?"  
"I think she liked it...But it's her first day so.."  
"Yes, let's see how that turns out eh?"  
Hope slowly moves his hands to lift himself up. "Is that all you called me for?"  
The principal takes a smal enveloppe from a locked drawer. He hands it to Hope.  
"This is the code for your next plans. And the check for your appartement."  
Hope hesitates before taking the enveloppe. "So it's from father."  
The principal nods with a bitter expression. But Hope was too busy reatraining his emotions to see that he felt remorse on his face.  
"Thank you grandpa."  
He walks silently out of the room. He sits on a bench nearby passes a hand through his hair, sighing with his eyes closed.  
"Feeling okay little man?" a deep voice said beside him.  
He turned and saw Snow with a protective hand on Serah's shoulder.  
"Oh, good morning you two." he greeted them with a forced smile. 'Oh man, I Hope they don't notice. Ahah. Wait no! Not the time for mental puns!'  
"G'morning little man, have you seen Light?"  
Hope titls his head. "Light? O-oh you mean Lightning. Is that how you call her?"  
"Yeah, she didn't like it at first, but now she doesn't seem to mind." Serah giggled.  
"I see... Well I came to school with her, but I was called on so she's probably with Vanille and Fang."  
"Alright. Thanks little man!"  
"Don't work too hard, Hope." Serah put a hand on his shoulder, seeing the bags under his eyes.  
Hope blushes, but can't restrain a warm smile.  
"Will do." he laughed.  
Seah nodded and joined Snow who was already at the end of the hall. "I'll see you later then! We have science this morning!" She waved.  
Hope waved back and stood up.  
"Guess I'm going to type that report to..." He shivers to the words. "Dad.."  
He picks up his books and heads to the library.

"Hey Hope!" Tifa glows at him, but her light dims down when she sees the bag under his eyes. "Didn't get much sleep again, huh?"  
Hope passes his fingers below his eyes. "Are they that obvious? I did get some sleep, y'know."  
Cloud's head appears from behind a bookshelf. "Do you need the second stage again?"  
Hope nodded. Tifa sighed and opened the door behind the counter. The only way to get up there was some circulate old wooden stairs (but that is now replaced by metal ones of the same design.) that leads there. Hope paced behind the counter and went up the stairs, Cloud and Tifa making sure no one sees him do so.  
Tifa then locks the small door and the passageway to the second floor.  
"Be sure to close the door, and text us if you need anything!" she said silently.  
"Geez Tifa, you sound like my mom." she said with a grin.  
Tifa's heart throbbed to the words, soon replaced by a racing heart and a warm smile. "I try my best."  
Hope laughed before heading upstairs. When they heard the sound of a door closing, Tifa buried her head in Cloud's chest.

When the bell rang at the end of second period, Hope grabbed his books and before standing, He turned his head to the girl beside him, Yeul.  
She was Noel's childhood friend. Her health was even more fragile than Serah. Unlike her, Yeul can't participate in gym class. She had super long silver-like hair, with green eyes because she's part albino. She can faintly see colors and shades. Sometimes she even has to wear these tacky sunglasses because she has to protect her eyes.  
"Yeul, ar you coming to eat with Serah today?"  
she simply nods. Yeul doesn't talk much, she's very silent and reserved, so when she says something, you better listen.  
"Cool. Meet up at the table then?"  
she nods again.  
"Alright. See you."  
Before he's out of her reach, Yeul tugs on his shirt.  
"Yes?" he says, turning around.  
"Are you... Not sleeping well again?" she said with worry.  
Hope chuckled, and pat her head. "Just a little work, don't worry." he said before zooming out of the class.  
"It doesn't look like a little..." Yeul muttered to herself.

When Noel and Yeul got to the table, Caius pulled out a chair for Yeul.  
"I swear you two are like a small fragile flower's bodyguards."  
Yeul blushed to the words. So did Noel.  
"Don't be ridiculous." Caius scoffed at her, with the same pokerface. He never showed emotion unless either Noel or Yeul was involved. Those three were unseperatable.  
He was a third year like Lightning and had long Purple hair that stopped at the middle of his neck. They were all brought up on his head by a bandana, looking a little like a porcupine's spikes, but smaller and in purple. Caius was good in academics and sports, just the most perfect student you'd find. He was single, but he never showed interest in anything, or anyone at all except Yeul, but then again, it's her sister. As for Noel, it was another story.  
"Oh, here comes Light and Snow." Fang said, ingoring Caius's stern words.  
"Hey! Sazh is with them!"  
Sazh. That black tall dude who was exactly average in everything. One thing to remember about him is this; he's extremely lucky. He can win almost every poker game he plays with anyone. Russian roulette? He'll be the only one left alive to tell the story. The only thing he excels at is basketball. Not even Snow can't beat him so that has to say something. His notes are extemely average, but then again he's really lucky so multi-answered questions tests are the easiest thing for him.  
"Ey Light, how you liking your first day?" Fang shoots at her.  
Lightning turns her head to Yeul and Caius. "Who're you guys?"  
"Oh, they're Caius and Yeul! Noel's childhood friends."  
"You must be Lightning. I heard about you from Snow." Caius said, lifting his eyes from the book he was reading.  
"Oh, you two have the same class?" Lightnin asked him, sitting down.  
"We just live inthe neighborhood, So the four of us walk to th bus stop together in the morning ans such." Noel answered for him.  
Lightning scoffed. "Must be hard to see Snowflake's face first thing in the morning."  
That got a laugh out of everyone, except for Snow.  
"Hey, I didn't know people called you 'Snowflake'!" Sazh laughed loudly.  
"They don't! Cut it out, Light!" he snapped, blushing.  
Lightning gave him a mocking glare. "Oh why not, Snowflake?" she accented that last word, to make it sound a little funny. Even Caius reacted to that.

Author's note:

Sorry the chapter is so… I dunno, even I feel that something is missing, but I only had a few hours and I

wanted to update today escpecially. It was around 1AM that I finished this chapter so I know about the errors. About the people that are OOC, you'll see.

Please review and tell what you think! Should I speed it up or is it fine this way? (You can tell me to slow down too, y'know.)

Alright, thank you!

-rolls-


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry about that last chapter... I had to rush and all because of shit ):  
But I will take it to my own pace now. Thank you for the people who helped me.

The last two periods of the day passed so quickly. Before meeting up to the place with the others, Hope took a last look at his 'report'.  
It's actually just an e-mail about the work his father sent him. He wants Hope to become the perfect pillar for his company. And as his only son, Hope has no choice but to oblige.  
He clicks on send and leans back to his chair, sighing. When he brings his face back to the screen he sees that it's almost time to meet up. His hurrily texts Tifa to see if anyone is downstairs and receives a positive answer to go down.  
When he gets back to the library counter, he salutes Tifa and Cloud before heading out to the cafeteria.

When he gets there, everyone was already sitting at the usual table, the furthest one in the middle row.  
Vanille and Sazh saw him first and waved at him. Everyone else followed soon after with smiles.  
"Hey guys. Snow's late again?"  
"Yeah, the principal called him in for something on the sports fest." Serah answered. She was doing math, complicated problems, since she followed the enriched course.  
"Really? But that's like, 2 and a half months from now!" Vanille shouted.  
"What about Noel, Yeul and Caius?" Hope asked again.  
"The little princess wasn't feeling well so ber knights and her went home. I hope she's doing better by now." Fang said, staring into the distance a bit.  
"Oh..."  
"Hey here comes Snow!" Vanille shouted, waving her hands freakisly to Snow's direction.  
He waved back and settled his bag on the table, pecking a kiss on Serah's cheek. She blushed to the contact but smiled at him.  
"So, are we going?" he said, a big grin strechting on his face.  
Everyone got up in sync and walked out of the cafeteria, looking badass. (uhihihihi) They all take the bus to the metro, and the metro to Montreal.  
"Well, what do we do now?" Vanille asked, twirling around.  
"I dunno, shop or shir, I guess." Snow smiled shyly.  
"You never had a plan to do anything huh." Fang jabbed him.  
"I'm sorry! I just really wanted us to hang out to celebrate's Lightning's return or something!"  
"We're defiantly hanging, Snow." Hope teased him.  
Lightning rubbed her hands together and a small bakery caught her eye. Vanille noticed this and suggested they go in there. And in they went.  
They all bought something and went to sit down at the tables in the back.  
"Mm~ That's the stuff!" Vanille exclaimed, bitting into her bread.  
"Vanille, be careful not to get it around too much." Fang said.  
They all had taken bread except for Lightning and Hope that took bubble tea. She's never had this before, and Hope said that the taste was awesome, and had the same slushy texture as Tim's Ice cappucinos. He took melon flavour, and she took Taro out of curiosity.  
"Well, we ended up in here as usual." Sazh pointed out, laughing a little.  
"As usual?" Lightning tilt her head.  
"We usually meet here when we go out in downtown." Serah answered her.  
A worker here grinned behind the counter. "And they never leave without buying something!"  
They all laughed.  
"Yep, even if we're broke, we can juat get some discounts!" Fang said back playfully.  
"Oi! That's a secret! I only give discounts to you guys!" the lady said back, before taking care of another customer.  
The gang all laughed and waved her goodbye on their way out. They all shopped a little and went their seperate ways when Serah started feeling a little ill.

On the metro, Hope started to feel dizzy.  
"Hey are you okay?" Lightning called out, seeing how worse his bags have gotten since this morning.  
"Just fine. A little tired." he managed to answer, a hand on his forehead.  
"My stop is next. Will you be fine alone, Hope?"  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. You can go, please don't worry about me."  
Unfourtunatly that only made her worry more. She sighed. "Want to come to my place? It's defiantly closer and you could rest there."  
He shurgged out answer that sounded like 'Meh why not.'

I know this chapter is short and rushed again, and I'm really sorry. I've been having a little bit of a hard time thinking of how to advance on the story. If you have ideas, please review or PM me. If you have any questions, I has a tumblr. (because i hate grammar.)

.com


	6. Chapter 6

I've been having a little bit of trouble finding inspiration so many of the chapters I know I do better. But this is just like, a rough draft so feel free to help me with ideas. I'd like to evade love triangles though ._.

-  
Hope woke up in an unfamiliar place, with a light blanket on him.  
'What in the world..'  
He turned his head and saw a snowstorm outside. He tried to get up, but fell back on his head. A figure appeared from the other side of the room.  
"You're awake."  
He knew that voice. Lightning.  
As she walked closer to him, he realized his vision was awfully blurry.  
"Lightning..."  
"You passed out right after you got here." She glanced at the clock. "You've been out for a good 3 hours or so."  
Hope rubbed his eyelids, and his view adjusted better this time. "Sorry for causing trouble."  
She suddenly put a hand on his forehead, which made his jerk back.  
"What? I just wanted to know if you were sick."  
Hope raised a hand to his forehead and realized he was burning up.  
"Oh." he gulped.  
Lightning scoffed. "Wait here, I probably have some medecine."  
Hope thanked her, his face buried in his hands. He sighed loudly as he slid them off (the hands, not anything else), and took another look outisde. The snow was all over the window, making it look like that's the only thing out there.  
'How am I going to get home?' He thought, getting up and walking to the window.  
"Hope, I got it."  
She turned to the window, and saw him.  
Hair almost as white as the snow, a pale complexion to match, those green eyes practically glitterering like glowsticks in the dark. (whaaaat?)  
She fought back a big part of the blush that was rising to her face, but turned her head and quickly threw the medecine to him, in which he caught easily.  
'Nonononononononono, what the hell are you thinking?! Glowsticks, really?!" she thought as she shook her head.

Hope asked for a glass of water and Lightning points to the table beside the couch he was resting in.  
"I poured that down a little before you woke up, I think it's still hot."  
He walked back to the couch and sat on it, picking up the cup.  
"Thanks."  
He took out a pill from the many there was and with a gulp of water, swallowed it. He rubbed his throat as the pill slid down.  
"This has a... Unique taste."  
Lightning chuckled. "Tastes awful but it works. Chinese stuff."  
"Oh."  
She sits down on the table on front of him, and they both lock eyes.  
"You haven't been sleeping for a while, haven't you?" she asks him.  
Hope shifts his eyes elsewhere, fighting the blood rising to his cheeks.  
"Well, that is... I've been having a little more work than usual and.."  
"Work?" Ligjtning lift an eyebrow. "You work already?"  
"Well I'm 16, so yes I can."  
"What kind of work do you do?" She flinches as an idea crosses her mind. "D-don't tell me that you..."  
Hope couldn't fight black the blush this time.  
"N-no I don't do that kind of job! Don't get any weird ideas like that?"  
"Oh? But how did you know what I was thinking about?"  
"Argh."  
They laughed.  
"Ok, enough jokes. What kind of job do you do?"  
Hope leans his head on his forehead. "I just do a little but of basic analyzing in building blueprints for my father."  
"You father..? The guy who..?"  
"Yeah that was him. It was all him. The school's pillars were grandpa, mom and dad."  
"G-grandpa..? He's the director?!" She said, her eyes widening a little.  
Hope was about to answer, but it suddenly got all dark. The lights were out. Godamn that snowstorm was strong. Lightning put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Just keep going, It'll come back eventually."  
"What's there to continue about? I already told you."  
"What about why you do the work?"  
"Why... That is..."  
The lights came back on, and lightning saw the expression on Hope's face.  
"Nevermind that then." she said, getting up.

Her gaze shifted to the window. 'He can't possibly go home in this storm, and with a fever like that too.'  
She glanced one more time in Hope's direction, who's head was now lowered, and then walked to the kitchen again.  
'Not going to order a take-out either, maybe they'll make me pay extra or shit.'  
He pulls up her sleeves and opens the refrigirator.  
'Guess I'll have to cook something.'

Hope came back from his awful trance thanks to the smell if something from the kitchen in the next room. He got up to see what Lightning was doing, and saw spagetti noodles on the table.  
"Smells good." he says, supporting himself on the table.  
Lightning glanced at him from over her shoulder. "Thanks. Hope you'll like it." (-get the bad pun?)  
"I think I will." And he takes a seat at the table to watch her cook.

They eat in silence, and when they're done Lightning asks him if he feels well enough to take a shower.  
"No it's okay. I'll take one when I get home." the younger teen says politely, lifting a hand.  
"And you think I'm going to let you go home in this weather in that state?" she scoffs at him, arms crossed.  
"Uh... Yeah?"  
"Wrong. You're staying here for the night."  
"W-what? But I'm fine now, I took your chinese stuff!"  
"Well it's not enough, get some shut-eye if you can't take a shower."  
She said that in a way that kind of scared Hope, si he lowered his head saying 'Got it'.  
He hate to admit it, but it was the first night he'd slept for more than 3 hours in a month.

Thank you for reading! Please review! (hungry for them, onomnomnomnom)


End file.
